


Turbulence

by never_shuts_up



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Attempted Sex, Canon-typical McMahon family bullshit, Claustrophobia, Hiding Relationships in the Workplace, Kayfabe is really hard on relationships, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, These two are really bad at keeping their hands off each other, Trips is an exasperated but well-meaning Dad, airplane travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_shuts_up/pseuds/never_shuts_up
Summary: After professional necessity separates Finn and Seth for the longest couple days ever, they try to get some alone time, but not without a few bumps and jolts. Set after the Greatest Royal Rumble.





	Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago and it's been sitting in my Drafts folder due to life happening and a stolen computer. I wanted to post it a few times and held back because this entire event was full of loaded subject matter I didn’t feel capable of working around at the time, and I apologize in advance if anything seems insensitive or hits the wrong nerve. If it does, feel free to tell me. And a big thank-you to artemidi for their input on controversial topics, and for being the best possible beta reader at the best possible time.

The flight back to the States was full, but partly full of their people, so Finn breathed a sigh of relief when he finally reached his seat. Partly because he had the window, and partly because even though sitting next to Sheamus and Rusev meant a little less space, they would provide a barrier between him and other travelers’ prying eyes. Finn didn’t mind giving up a little leg room if it meant hearing inside jokes from the League of Nations days, and probably killing a good chunk of time talking about football, since he knew he would welcome the distraction on this particular flight.

Seth was sitting six or seven rows in front of him on the other side of the plane, nervous laugh carrying across the aisle as he joked around with Cesaro and Kofi, and Finn could see the back of his head if he positioned himself just right. They’d stayed in separate rooms for the past two nights, and been on their best behavior, because as they’d been told repeatedly and with pointed glances in their direction, this event was setting a precedent for the company and everything had to go smoothly at all costs, and that meant staying in character and telling a consistent story. At all times.

“Can you at least pretend you don’t like each other for five goddamn minutes?” Hunter had said with an exasperated sigh when he finally had a moment to pull them aside. “We have a huge opportunity here, and we can really sell a new audience on both of you if you straighten up and fly right. Your matches are excellent, and you make the title look more important than it has in years, but as soon as that last bell rings I get you two horsing around and _smiling_ at each other like a couple of teenagers. It’s confusing, and it’s inconsistent.”  Finn nodded receptively, trying to determine whether this was actually Hunter’s opinion or, more likely, from somewhere up the chain. He had no intention of jeopardizing their story line, especially since it had meant having some of the best matches he'd had in years, and getting to spend more time with the man he loved. And Hunter was right, they had probably gotten a little too comfortable, the sportsmanship they presented in their promos threatening to give them away, and he could see how this might be a problem to someone who wanted to maintain the illusion.

“No, sir, I wasn’t smiling, I hate smiling. That was all him.” Seth had gestured toward Finn, both of them trying and failing at keeping their faces serious.

Hunter rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Just try and behave until we get back stateside, or you’ll have to explain yourselves to Vince. He’s going to be watching. And for the love of God, stop liking each other’s photos on Instagram,” he continued, glaring directly at Seth. “Do you really think nobody notices?” Finn chuckled at this, unsure if Hunter knew how many of each other's photos they had taken, but happy to keep that part a secret. He glanced at Seth’s face, which was forced into a look so aggressively deadpan that it bordered on sarcastic, and was reassured when he saw his eyes were still smiling.

As for selling the new audience on them, it seemed to be working so far. Everyone he’d met in Jeddah had been nothing short of welcoming and hospitable, and quick to point them toward the best places to go and sights to see. Since they couldn’t have gone together without attracting twice as many photo and autograph seekers, and didn’t have much time for it anyway, there didn’t seem to be much of a point.

“It’s just like Texas.” Finn had mumbled to himself, had tried to force into his brain on repeat when the thought of this huge event and of doing something as intimidating as a ladder match in front of a new audience whose reactions he didn’t yet know how to gauge threatened to become overwhelming. He hadn’t been this nervous since NXT, probably Takeover Houston, which seemed like a million years ago. “It’s just Texas with different hats.” The similarities became more evident the longer they were there - the heat, the popularity of vehicles that looked expensive but ready for off-roading, neatly planned cities with stretches of sun-parched open land between them… yes, that sounded about right. And unlike Houston, he was grateful to not have to wear the demon makeup in this intense heat.

It didn’t have to be so intimidating, Finn reminded himself; the only difference was that here the boss was watching their every move, more than usual and with much more at stake. They’d finally made an impression on him with this angle, and they had to ensure it kept being a good one. Hence the separate rooms, hence the relative lack of contact. Discretion about his relationship with Seth was a given, regardless of where they were, because people would always gossip, but not being able to go back to his lover at the end of the night made everything a hundred times more frustrating, in every possible way. Being put on media together should have been fun, but secretly had been torture. Finn had kept a permanent smile his face - and how could he not, on a grand adventure with the person he loved and some of his closest friends? - but still felt deeply ill at ease, as if he were a specimen under a microscope, and even brushing against Seth’s hand for a second too long made his heart race and bile rise in his throat. Seth had looked jumpy and nervous too, unable to keep his hands still, and Finn had longed to pull him aside and smooth his recalcitrant hair - seriously, he needed to take a few lessons from Roman in that department - or just find someplace quiet where they could both breathe easily again, together. Instead, they had to smile like they were pretending to tolerate each other while pretending not to love each other, and the mental gymnastics were exhausting. 

“Guess I don’t get to see the bride before the wedding,” Seth had joked in a rare unwatched moment as they left, and Roman had elbowed him hard in the ribs, but not without a sympathetic smile. The joke was, Finn reflected, extremely apt: while Joe and Miz were in the match, nobody seemed that interested in them. It was all about him and Seth, with no real attempt to convince anyone otherwise, and all eyes would be on them. And faster than he could process this thought, Seth was gone, and Finn didn’t see him again until the match.

Finn snapped out of his reverie when the “fasten seat belts” sign pinged off. Passengers began shifting themselves and their luggage, climbing over each other to queue for the restrooms, and Finn greeted Kofi with a wave as he headed past them, toward the lavatories in the back of the plane. He wondered, dimly, if his seat mates were planning on getting any sleep on this flight and if he should try to get out of his seat now - Rusev had been playing a game on his phone and Sheamus was listening to some podcast or other - but the thought was interrupted by Sheamus nudging his leg. Looking down, Finn saw he had a folded napkin in his massive hand, with the letter “F” written on the outside in a familiar scrawl.

Finn took the napkin with a curt nod of thanks, unfolded it, and as he read it, a bemused half smile crept onto his face.

 

_Missed you last night. Meet me in the farthest back left bathroom after the drink cart goes thru. If you’re not still mad._

_-SR_

 

It took all the self restraint Finn had not to giggle, and he felt warmth rising in his cheeks. Of course Seth would feel like he had to play secret agent in order to have a private conversation. But the last line, “if you’re not still mad,” pricked and nagged at him like a thorn. If Seth had interpreted his lack of communication as anger, nothing could be further from the truth. Of course he wasn’t still mad, of course he missed Seth as much as Seth had missed him. His eye had hurt, of course, and there was an ugly scab and a puffy bruise where the title had hit him on the way down. He’d lost sleep, of course, but it wasn’t over the loss; it was the empty space beside him in bed. The air conditioning had been overly aggressive despite repeated attempts to turn it down, and the bed felt especially cold without Seth next to him, since his entire body typically radiated heat like a furnace. Finn had tried everything, from music to white noise to turning off his phone entirely, but until sheer exhaustion kicked in around four, nothing had helped. He knew that if he started texting Seth that neither of them would sleep, and burdening his lover when he should be enjoying his victory was the last thing he wanted, so he burrowed under the largest pile of blankets he could assemble and tried to imagine he was just about anywhere else in the world, and not so alone.

It was then that Finn realized Sheamus was reading the note over his shoulder, and as he locked eyes with the gentle ginger giant, he was greeted with a conspiratorial smile and a wink. “We’ve got you, fella,” Sheamus murmured under his breath. Finn smiled back gratefully, leaned back in his seat, and settled in to wait.

The rear part of the plane was fairly quiet when Finn headed back, flight attendants all bustling to stow containers and sort garbage, and nobody waiting in line, so he had no problem slipping into the appropriate restroom and shutting the door behind him. The space was tiny, and smelled like strong chemical cleaners and air fresheners with an undercurrent of stale piss. 

Seth was only a few rows ahead of him, so he would have just enough time not to arouse suspicion or frustrate other passengers who might be waiting. Finn was sure he would not have to wait long, but his stomach was still fluttering nervously, with an anticipation that he had to admit was no longer unpleasant, and was beginning to spread lower. Fear of getting caught was starting to be replaced by the thrill of getting away with it, and the knowledge that they had a few good friends looking out for them. He didn’t think Vince or Hunter were on this flight, at least he hadn’t seen them, but if they were, they would probably be in first or business class, so the back of the plane ought to be relatively safe.

A tap on the door made Finn’s heart jump into his throat, and slowly, he clicked the door lever open.

Seth slid through the half-open door sideways, shoving it closed behind him and slipping the lever back in one clumsy, rattling motion before pulling Finn in for a kiss that knocked all the air out of his lungs. Granted, he didn’t have to pull Finn in much at all because there was barely floor space for the two of them to stand, chest pressed to chest, but that didn’t matter.

Seth pulled away, trying to catch his own breath, and raised one hand to cup Finn’s jaw. “I have been - wanting - to do that - for the past three days.” He looked as tired and frazzled as Finn felt, but his dark eyes smoldered with need, putting a lump of emotion in Finn’s throat, and Finn hoped that nodding in response would even convey half of how much he agreed with that statement, because he felt it to the marrow of his bones.

“And this since last night.” Leaning in again, Seth pressed his lips gently to the puffy bruise next to Finn’s eye. Finn closed his eyes and savored the contact - even though the spot was still tender, the shiver the kiss sent through him was more pleasure than pain. “I never meant that to happen and I’m so, so fucking sorry I couldn’t be there for you after.”

“It’s all right. I’m all right. But I missed you.” This time Finn initiated the kiss, feeling Seth gasp softly and lean into the contact. Seth’s other arm had threaded around his waist, and Finn did the same, hands fumbling their way under the hem of Seth’s T-shirt, desperate for any touch of warm skin, eliciting a small hum as they pressed into his back. Seth kissed back hungrily, deeply, as if it had been weeks instead of just days, as if Finn’s mouth was the only source of water in the desert. His hands searched, gripping Finn’s back so hard he was sure they’d leave marks tomorrow, spurring Finn on to return the intensity, and to leave a trail of nips and bites from his lover’s ear to his neck, making him moan and arch his hardening cock against Finn’s thigh.

Finn realized, with whatever blood was still left in his brain and not his dick, that he had no idea what they could even do in this enclosed space. Lowering himself to the closed toilet would cut off the space on either side, there was no room for either of them to kneel and barely even space to turn around. He felt Seth hesitate nervously, clearly having the same realization that they hadn’t entirely thought this through, felt him slow down as the wheels started turning in his head, but he didn’t seem to be deterred. Seth brought one hand around to cup Finn’s erection through his track pants, and started to fumble with the drawstring.

They could barely hear the ping of the “fasten seatbelts” sign turning back on outside, but as if to drive the point home, the plane dipped and lurched sharply, knocking both men off balance and into the folding door. The back of Seth’s head connected hard with the flimsy plastic, and their teeth and foreheads smacked together as he let out a small yelp of annoyed surprise. He disengaged from the kiss, rubbing the back of his head but still grinning, and Finn was struggling to hold back a laugh when another bump sent them both wobbling sideways. Finn caught himself, but Seth’s elbow smacked right into the plastic cabinet over the sink and he cursed a little louder than discretion should have allowed. Finn couldn’t hold his laughter in anymore, and while he tried to keep it quiet, that just made him feel like an eight-year-old giggling in church, and once it started he couldn’t stop. His red face and shaking shoulders set Seth off too, leaning against the door and holding his sides, still struggling to keep his balance as the plane shifted and lurched precipitously. Letting go of the lavatory wall to reach for Seth just sent Finn pitching sideways into the edge of the sink, and there seemed to be nothing they could do but cling to each other, hands fumbling to keep their balance and faces sore with laughter. The whole thing was a lost cause, because clearly the laws of atmospheric physics were against any form of semi-public indecency, but the sheer relief of being back in one another’s arms, of being able to laugh at their own completely fucking _ridiculous_ luck together, was the sweetest release of all.


End file.
